Albus et les sept pêchés capitaux
by fall-in-love-kyoko
Summary: Albus Severus Potter était un fils, un frère, un ami, un amant. Mais est-ce que vous le connaissez réellement ? Il y a cette ombre qui plane sur lui et les pêchés qui le guettent...
1. Albus Severus Potter

_**PROLOGUE :**_

Albus Potter était comme ça. Il aspirait votre univers et le rendait plus beau, plus clair, plus ensoleillé.

Car malgré tout Albus était comme ça; avec sa famille, avec ses amis, et avec tout le monde finalement.

Il entrait brusquement dans vos vies pour s'installer de bon droit comme si il avait toujours était là.

C'est ce qu'il s'était passé avec ses parents. Il était arrivé sans qu'on ne le sache, ce bébé silencieux. Il s'était incrusté ce monstre de tendresse, entre ses parents, aux côtés de son frère.

Albus appartenait aux personnes qui étaient comme ça. Celles qui restaient égales à elles-mêmes. Même en grandissant, même quand sa sœur arriva, même quand son frère partit pour Poudlard. Et enfin surtout quand lui, partit pour Poudlard.

Scorpius le vit immédiatement, ce petit Albus avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts. Verts forêt. Verts émeraude. Verts amour.

Scorpius l'avait aperçu de loin, pourtant il sut que c'était lui. L'enfant dont on chuchotait le prénom dans son manoir de glace. Dont la présence entait ses parents. Lui ! Un enfant qui n'était pas le leur !

Albus faisait souvent cet effet-là.

Scorpius le jalousait. Scorpius l'enviait. Scorpius l'aima. Dès le premier regard. Dès qu'il monta dans le train. Dès qu'ils partirent pour Poudlard.

Car Albus et Scorpius étaient faits pour être amis.

* * *

Albus était le début de l'été, celui qui arrive sans prévenir, celui qui annonce les beaux jours, celui qui dit oui à tout. Il était le soleil qui chauffait les cœurs et illuminait les visages.

Albus était la fin de l'été. Il était cette brise entêtante, cette tempête qui pouvait tout ravager sur son passage.

Albus était de ceux à qui on ne refuse jamais rien, rien à cette douceur enfantine, rien à ce sourire banane.

Albus s'était imposé, entre ses parents. Entre son père et sa mère. Entre son frère et son père. Mais jamais entre son frère et sa mère.

Il y avait toujours eu cette distance entre eux, qu'il avait refusé à tous les autres. Comme si ce gouffre qui l'éloignait de sa mère, il avait essayé de le combler avec les autres. Son père, sa sœur, sa cousine, son meilleur ami, son amant, son âme sœur.

Car Albus était comme ça, il ne s'avouait jamais vaincu. il était l'été triomphant. L'été grandiose, sublime, invincible.  
Car Albus était comme ça, invaincu, triomphant, grandiose, sublime, invincible.

Il était l'été, celui qui éclairé vos plus sombres souvenirs, celui qui envahissait la noirceur.

Albus Severus Potter était un fils, le second, le moins aimé, le bizarre, le distant.  
Albus Severus Potter était l'été.  
Albus Severus Potter était un ami en or, il était fidèle, il était là, il était présent.

Car Albus était de ceux dont on voulait appartenir. Il était grand. Il était beau. Il était rayonnant. Et par dessus tout, Albus était Albus.

Albus était cet enfant arrivé au milieu du mois de juin, au milieu de cette famille, au milieu de ce monde dont il se faisait un devoir de tout connaître.

Il était cet enfant rêveur, souriant à tous et à toutes, comme si la vie ne pouvait qu'être belle, car elle se devait d'être belle.

* * *

Lorsque le second fils Potter fut répartit à Serpentard, le silence gagna la Grande Salle. Mais Albus avait l'habitude du silence, c'était un ami, c'était son allié. Car ce petit garçon aux grands yeux et aux cheveux ébouriffés ne connaissait que trop bien le silence. Le silence qui gène, le silence qui pèse, celui qui dérange et celui qui agresse.

Mais Albus souriait, de ce sourire de Mona Lisa; ce sourire qui se moque.

Albus était de ceux qui font de leurs défauts une force. Albus faisait trop facilement confiance, et Albus en avait fait une force.  
Cela lui permit de se battre contre cette mère trop peu aimante. Cela lui permit de cacher ses larmes derrière son sourire devant un frère envahissant. Cela lui permit de vaincre la colère et l'envie de ceux qui avaient perdu. Mais cela lui permit aussi de connaître la générosité, le respect et par dessus tout l'amour.  
Car Albus était de ceux qui ont foi en l'humanité.

En entrant à Poudlard, Albus fut aimé, haït, adulé, détesté, choyé, moqué. Car Albus Severus Potter ne laissait personne indifférent. On pouvait bien se laisser avoir par son regard angélique, par ses manières calculées, par ses paroles mielleuses; mais jamais on ne l'ignorait. Il en avait trop souffert de l'ignorance.

Car après tout, qui aurait voulu d'un second fils, quand on en avait déjà un qui surpassait toutes nos espérances ? Qui aurait voulu d'un petit frère, trop curieux, trop collant ? Qui aurait voulu d'un enfant dont le seul crime était de vouloir de l'amour et de la reconnaissance ?


	2. Bonus 1

Je voudrai remercier **Zora 324, Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et ma-fic-hp-in-the-futur** pour leurs reviews pleines de gentillesse. Elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur.  
Je souhaite également faire une petite dédicace à **Zeidra** , qui est un auteur de talent et que je corrige avec beaucoup de joie à chaque fois. Merci à toi de m'emmener toujours plus loin dans ton univers.

Maintenant parlons de choses plus sérieuses, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire ces derniers temps. Entre la reprise des cours, mes corrections et ma vie IRL en générale (Si si j'en ai une) mon inspiration est au plus bas...

Mais bizarrement mon esprit à parfois des éclairs de génie (oui merci, les chevilles ça va) ce qui m'a permit d'écrire ce petit bonus sur Rose Weasley. Un petit chapitre tout doux en attendant le reste. C'est toujours lié à Albus c'est juste que ça n'a ni le même format, ni la même continuité...  
Bref je m'embrouille alors je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Rose Weasley ou l'histoire d'un oiseau.**

Déboussolée et seule. Un repère de vide et d'ennui. Tel un oiseau volant vers une destination inconnue, pourtant ancrée dans sa mémoire profonde.

Un oiseau, comme l'emblème de se maison, mais tandis que ce dernier est un aigle royal; elle n'est qu'un charognard à la recherche de lumière.  
Elle n'est q'une pâle copie du chasseur, elle n'est que la marche funèbre vers l'oubli.

Et cela, Rose Weasley le craint, le sait et ne l'assume pas.

Elle n'est que le canard boiteux de sa famille trop brillante, trop grandiose. Tien, encore un oiseau qui avance vers sa mort.  
Son chemin est fait de ciel; de petits oiseaux inconnus qui se perdent parmi les lions et les aigles.

Sa mère aurait pu être une aigle, mais trop censée, trop terre à terre, elle n'a jamais su voler. Son père n'est qu'un vieux lion, fatigué de fuir pour sauver sa vie.

C'est alors elle, l'oiseau, la rêveuse, l'ensorceleuse avec ses yeux trop bleus, trop purs. Bleus comme le ciel, bleus comme la mer. Bleus comme l'univers qui naît.

Son cousin Albus le lui a toujours dit : "Tes yeux sont tellement bleus qu'on ne saurait dire leur couleur exacte. Tu as les yeux de la connaissance"

Lui, avait le regard de l'amour, elle, le regard du savoir.  
Il venait d'une famille trop peu aimante. Elle avait grandit dans une famille qui vivait d'idées préconçues.  
Elle se battait pour prendre son envol. Il s'acharnait à trouver sa place.

Leurs yeux avaient la couleur de leur vie.

Rose et Albus. Albus et Rose. Une famille à eux seuls. C'était eux contre le reste du monde, contre leurs familles, contre les préjugés.  
Le Serdaigle et la Serpentard.

Rose, la petite Rosie, Rosette. La rouquine comme dirait Scorpius.  
Rose était le printemps, la saison de la renaissance. Elle était la douce pluie, celle qui apaise. Elle était la rose nouvelle, le bouton prêt à éclore. prêt à renaître.  
Elle était là, sublime. Elle était le rayon de soleil à travers les nuages de sa famille.

Rose n'avait que les mots pour se défendre. Elle s'était faite une armure de savoir, ce bouton de rose. Avant de grandir, avant de pouvoir s'épanouir.

Rose tout en rondeur, toute en douceur, pleine d'amour et de chaleur. Elle n'avait que ça, pas d'épines, pas de poison. Uniquement le soleil qui se reflète sur ses boucles rougeoyantes.

Rose use des mots comme un aigle de ses serres, pour attaquer. Et ses attaques sont fatales, meurtrières.  
Rose est puissance.

* * *

Ce bonus pourrait connaître certaines modifications, car je pars du principe que tout peut évoluer, se construire et se développer.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture. Et à bientôt

Tendrement votre, Filk


	3. L'Orgueil

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Je voudrais remercier, **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** pour sa compréhension sur le manque d'inspiration... Mais voilà, le premier chapitre est (ENFIN !) arrivé, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Merci aussi à **Mlle Point de Cote,** que je suis avec plaisir, et qui n'a dit que de jolies choses sur les deux chapitres précédents.

Et enfin, merci à **Zeidra**. Pour info, Rose et Scorpius ne finiront pas ensemble, je leur ai déjà attribuer leurs conjoints respectifs. Mais ils sont très amis et ont une relation particulière, c'est peut-être pour ça que je les affectionne tant.

Voili-voilou après beaucoup d'attente (Vraiment beaucoup ! Même moi je commençais à trouver ça outrageant d'attendre autant), le premier pêché est enfin arrivé.

L'orgueil. Petit mot dessus, c'est grâce à ce chapitre (ou du moins la vision que j'en avais) que j'ai eu l'idée de faire une fiction complète là-dessus. Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Tendrement votre, Filk

* * *

 **L'Orgueil ou James Sirius Potter**

James était voulu, alors James était né. James avait été choyé, admiré, pourri gâté. Sa famille entière le vénérait.

Cadeaux, sucreries, récompenses, compliments; rien n'était trop beau pour lui.

James avait été installé sur un piédestal, alors James fut orgueilleux. Plus qu'orgueilleux, il devint l'Orgueil même.

Tout lui appartenait, tout lui était dû. Il pouvait tout avoir; après tout il était le fils d'Harry Potter, de l'Élu, de Celui-qui-avait-survécu.

Il était le fils prodige. Celui qui réussissait tout. Celui qu'on ne punissait jamais.

James Sirius Potter alla à Griffondor. Ses grand-parents se gorgèrent de fierté à cette annonce: leur petit-fils serait un digne représentant des lions.

James fut attrapeur et capitaine de son équipe, son père ne parla plus que de ça pendant des semaines.

James devint préfet; oui après tout c'était dans l'ordre des choses...

* * *

 ** _Souvenirs d'enfance:_**

James doit avoir six ans, il joue dans le jardin, seul. Il saute sur le trampoline et il saute haut, trop haut pour un enfant de son âge. Mais personne n'est là pour lui dire de faire attention.

On l'entend crier de joie, et plus il saute haut, plus il cri.

Dans la maison on perçoit le rire de Lily, elle doit être avec son père.

Mais on n'entend pas Albus. On n'entend jamais Albus. Il doit être avec ses livres. Il doit chuchoter à l'oreille de son ami imaginaire. Il doit être seul.

Ginny n'est pas là, elle couvre un match de quidditch. Alors personne ne surveille James, mais il est grand, il n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé.

Mais il est sage, il ne fera pas de bêtises.

Pourtant, quand on le voit, c'est comme si il volait, alors qu'on le sait pertinemment; les enfants ne peuvent pas voler.

James est orgueilleux, alors il se croit invincible.

Il n'a pas à avoir peur, il est le fils du Survivant; rien ne peut lui arriver. Et il saute toujours plus haut. Il bondit pour atteindre le ciel, pour décrocher le soleil.

Il n'a pas peur. Il ne ressent pas la peur. James est grand, il est fort; ses grand-parents le lui rappellent tous les jours.

* * *

 ** _Souvenirs d'adolescence:_**

 **Première année:**

"Albus Potter !" La voix de la sous-directrice résonna dans la tête du petit garçon tel un cri terrifiant. Il s'avança vers le fameux tabouret qui avait vu passer tant de générations de sorciers. Son regard alla du choixpeau à la table des serptentards; de la table des serpents à son frère qui l'observait de son petit air suffisant.

Il s'installa enfin sur le tabouret et quand le chapeau magique atterrit sur sa tête, il lui sembla peser une tonne.

"Te voilà, jeune Albus. Tu me sembles bien plus posé que ton frère, mais tu es tout aussi courageux. Bien que cependant plus loyal, tu as également de l'amour à donner. Je vois aussi une grande soif de connaissance."

Albus tremblait, il n'osait respirer de peur qu'un torrent de larmes ne s'échappe de ses yeux écarquillés. Et James qui s'entêtait à le transpercer du regard.  
"Je sais... SERPENTARD !"

Le silence. Puis une exclamation de joie. Et enfin un torrent d'applaudissements; la table des verts et argent hurlait son approbation.

"SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD !"

Le renouveau était arrivée et il se nommait Albus Potter.

Mais tous n'étaient pas à la fête... L'aberration régnait chez les griffondors: Leur Prince venait d'être déshérité de son plus fidèle compagnon, son propre frère.

Son gentil, son tendre et si calme petit frère accueilli dans la maison des vils serpents !

La totale incompréhension semblait avoir coupé le souffle à tout ceux qui portaient leur espoir en ce jeune garçon qui ressemblait tant à son père.

Mais le choix était fait, alors Albus Severus Potter, deuxième fils de l'Élu se leva et prit place parmi ses camarades de maison, sa deuxième famille à compté d'aujourd'hui.

Il lança un timide sourire en direction de Scorpius Malfoy et les dés furent jetés.

Qu'importe son frère malhonnête et orgueilleux. Qu'importe le venin qui transpirait derrière chaque sourire. Qu'importe les regards en biais, tristes ou compatissants. A partir de ce jour, il ne serait plus jamais seul.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, on acclamait Rose Weasley qui rejoignait la table de Serdaigle.

Finalement, James avait retrouvé son masque de souverain.

* * *

 **Quatrième année:**

"Monsieur Potter ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement !" La Directrice de Poudlard venait d'arriver, surprenant James Potter et Scorpius Malfoy entrain de se battre... encore une fois.

"Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Malfoy, il a essayé de me tuer avec ses sorts de magie noire et il veut entraîner Albus là-dedans ! Tempêta le griffondor sans succès.

-Arrête de mentir James, ni Scorp ni moi sommes des mages noirs en devenir. Tente de faire fonctionner le jus de citrouille qui te sert de cerveau !

-Messieurs Potter et Monsieur Malfoy dans mon bureau ! s'exclama McGonagall en détachant chaque syllabe

-Mais... tenta d'intervenir Scorpius  
-Sans discuter, sans se battre et en silence !"

James n'en menait pas large, il suivait l'ombre de son frère en ruminant, se plaignant de tout, de Malfoy, de sa mauvaise influence, et de la directrice qui arrivait toujours au mauvais moment.

Lui qui n'était jamais puni, le voilà qui se dirigeait vers le bureau directorial; accompagné d'Albus qui plus est !

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que son frère avait rejoint les bancs de Poudlard, mais il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon qui attendait, effrayé, sa répartition. Grand et athlétique, il aurait pu passer pour le double de son père si il n'avait pas eu cette assurance dans le regard, cette flamme de battant. Albus s'était épanoui à Poudlard, beaucoup plus que dans sa propre famille. Il était enfin connu, aimé et respecté.

Avec Scorpius, dont il ne se séparait jamais, ils faisaient les quatre cents coups et même Peeves le vieil esprit frappeur s'inclinait devant leur génie.

Albus et Scorpius étaient les rois du Collège, la couronne était passée de Griffondor à Serpentard, d'un frère à l'autre.

Albus, quant à lui, suivait la directrice en silence; contrairement à son aîné, il savait reconnaître une défaite. C'était son moment d'humilité, son moment d'apprentissage.

...

 _"Tu ne grandiras jamais avec cette mentalité là, griffon stupide."_ Phrase lancée au détour d'un couloir, du plus jeune à l'égard du plus vieux.

 _"Plutôt mourir que de m'abaisser à me faire prendre"_ Phrase lancée par l'orgueilleux au humble.

Frères en constante compétition, comme si ils avaient ce besoin de prouver l'un à l'autre qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, meilleurs que Lui, meilleurs qu'eux.

...

"Il ne m'a jamais été donné de voir un comportement aussi inacceptable au sein de mon établissement ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle honte dans toute ma carrière Monsieur Potter. Je décide donc de retirer cinquante points à Griffondor et vous aurez trois semaines de retenues avec Monsieur Rusard. De plus, je me vois dans l'obligation de prévenir vos parents. Vous auriez pu gravement blesser votre frère! N'avez vous donc aucune conscience ? Vous me décevez énormément, j'attendais mieux de votre part..."

Dans l'immense tableau accroché derrière le bureau de la directrice, Albus Dumbledore souriait d'un air tranquille, tandis qu'à ses côtés le professeur Rogue tentait de cacher son rire par une toux maladroite.

"J'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire. Vous êtes censé être un digne représentant de la maison Griffondor, non un vulgaire troll des montagnes sans deux noises de jugeote. A la prochaine bagarre, Monsieur Potter, je vous enverrai visiter les cachots. Ai-je été claire ?

-Humff...  
-Je n'ai pas entendu Potter !

-Oui professeur McGonagall

-Bien, maintenant hors de ma vue !"

James sortit rapidement, les joues rougies de l'humiliation qui venait de subir. Serverus, qui était retourné dans son tableau jubilait. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, l'un des fils Potter se fasse punir de la sorte. James en plus ! Cet idiot à l'orgueil mal placé qui ressemblait tant à son grand-père.

"Madame la Directrice, Peeves vient d'inonder le deuxième étage à l'aide de Mimi Geignarde. C'était l'un des plus hauts tableaux qui venait de s'exprimer.  
-Encore ? C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine !

-Aucun professeur n'est disponible, Madame la Directrice, ce sont les préfets de Serpentard qui m'ont prévenu.

-Trouvez-moi le Baron Sanglant, nous aurons sûrement besoin de lui. Puis se tournant vers les deux serpentards.

-Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy, restez ici je vous pris, j'ai encore à vous parler. Je reviens au plus vite."

La Directrice s'en alla à grands pas, laissant seuls les deux serptentards.

"C'est bien la première fois que l'on se fait convoquer sans recevoir de retenues. On devrait faire ça plus souvent, tu ne crois pas Al' ?

-C'est vrai que pour une première, c'est une première, mais restons tout de même discrets sur nos agissements.

-Te rends-tu compte de toutes les bêtises que nous pourrions faire ? Si on arrive à avoir le mot de passe de ce bureau on pourrait venir en cachette pour y cacher des sardines par exemple... S'exclama le jeune Malfoy, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-A votre place, j'écouterai votre camarade Monsieur Malfoy... La voix fit sursauter le duo de farceurs qui se retourna dans un unique mouvement, baguettes en main.

Il n'en fallut pas plus, pour que le fameux sourire éclaire le visage peint de Dumbledore.

-Oh c'est vous Monsieur, veuillez nous excuser pour notre manque de bienséance et de discrétion. Déclara Albus d'une voix (quelque peu ironique)

-Je n'y crois pas ! Tu es devant l'homme qui effrayait Tu-Sais-Qui en personne, celui qui t'a donné son prénom et tu t'excuses ? Al', t'es pas sérieux là ? Tu devrais lui demander comment ça fait de mourir par exemple ! Puis Scorpius se laissa entraîner dans un long discours sur la déchéance de son voisin de chambre, de son incompréhension totale du monde. Non mais vraiment ! Qui n'aurait pas l'idée de faire causette avec un ancien directeur de Poudlard ?

-Scorp', tais-toi ! Si la Directrice revient et t'entend débiter plus de bêtises qu'un scroutt à pétards, on est pas sortis du chaudron !

-Mais... Mais...

-Je sais Scorp', c'est frustrant." Déclara calmement Albus sur le ton du badinage. Un ricanement ce fit alors entendre. C'était un rire sardonique qui, venant du tableau de Severus Rogue, se propageait comme une sentence dans le bureau.

-Bonsoir professeur Rogue. Dit Scorpius. Rogue leva un sourcil et répondit d'une voix claire

-Bonsoir Scorpius. Comment se portent tes parents ?

-Bien, merci Monsieur.

Albus quant à lui, restait à l'écart de cette conversation, ne sachant trop où se positionner dans cet échange des plus étranges. Cependant il dut sortir de son état de spectateur car le tableau venait de l'apostropher.

"Vous ressemblez énormément à votre grand-mère Monsieur Potter. Cela en est ... troublant dirais-je.

-Pourtant, dans ma famille, je ne suis pas celui qui lui ressemble le plus. J'ai tout au plus quelques tâches de rousseurs qui permettent de déterminer que j'appartiens aux Weasley.

-Je parlais de votre grand-mère paternelle, mais apparemment vous n'avez pas hérité de son intelligence.

-Vous l'avez connu ?! Mon père n'en parle presque jamais...

-Cela m'étonne de lui. Il a toujours été prompt à se vanter de faits qui n'étaient pas de son dû. Tout comme votre frère si je ne me trompe.

-Potter est un imbécile. Il est orgueilleux et ses plaisanteries sont à la limite de la méchanceté... S'exclama Scorpius. Il lui faudrait un aller simple à Sainte-Mangouste pour lui faire désenfler le souaffle qui lui sert de tête.

-Mon frère est un crétin... Mais il n'est pas si méchant que ça.

-Il a la baguette facile et une langue de vipère, sans aucune idée sous ses cheveux de brosse à chiotte. fit doctement son ami qui semblait dans une profonde réflexion.

-Il est très orgueilleux, reprit-il. Sa famille entière le vénère. Cela a finit par lui monter à la tête. Même les profs n'osent pas lui reprocher son comportement ! Ils ont trop peur que cela se retourne contre eux. Il est alors libre d'agir et nous tourmenter ! Vous vous rendez-compte Monsieur ? en s'adressant au professeur Rogue.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Je vous prierais de ne pas parler ainsi ni de vos enseignants, ni de vos camarades. Cela vous vaudra une heure de retenue. Et maintenant dehors !... Tous les deux ! Réagit-elle en voyant Albus hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Ils déguerpirent alors, sans demander leur reste.

-Cela vous fait rire, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-elle en direction des deux tableaux, quand les deux serpentards furent sorti.

-Énormément, Minerva. Mais c'est bien la seule distraction que nous ayons, laissez-nous donc en profiter. Fit Albus Dumbledore, sur un ton badin.

Minerva ne répondit pas.

"-Le silence est l'orgueil des sages." Déclara Rogue.


End file.
